


To Be Human

by GuiltyRed



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author:</b> GuiltyRed<b><br/>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None, but if you're not familiar with Crisis Core you may be a little lost.<br/><b>Word count:</b> 659<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sometimes, the only comfort one can offer is the power of truth.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> September 3 – #8. Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Angeal/Zack: comfort – "He looked at me like no other man had."<br/><b>A/N:</b> Some dialogue inspired by translations of the trailers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** GuiltyRed**  
> Rating:** G  
> **Warnings:** None, but if you're not familiar with Crisis Core you may be a little lost.  
> **Word count:** 659  
> **Summary:** Sometimes, the only comfort one can offer is the power of truth.  
> **Prompt:** September 3 – #8. Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Angeal/Zack: comfort – "He looked at me like no other man had."  
> **A/N:** Some dialogue inspired by translations of the trailers.

Angeal stared resolutely ahead, his jaw set. At his back, the young 2nd Class no doubt wished he had a camera as the mark of his commander's inhumanity stood out stark and white against the gloom. "There. Are you satisfied?"

Zack's mouth hung open a moment, though whether he were more stunned by the wing itself or Angeal's bitterness even he could not say. Finally he managed to stammer out, "It's like an angel. It's beautiful…"

"'Like an angel'?" Words could not bridge the gap between them now. One still stood firmly on the side of nature, while he himself had gone toppling over too long ago to be saved. "I think that angels must have but one dream, Zack."

The younger SOLDIER stepped forward slowly, so as not to startle. He barely registered the comment and realized he was expected to either say something, or simply watch his mentor and friend walk out of his life forever. Zack swallowed, one hand reaching up to touch the snowy feathers. "What dream is that, then?"

Angeal's wing flinched away before Zack's fingers could make contact. "To be human."

"But you are!"

"Go home, puppy." Angeal glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes old and sad. "You have no place here."

Zack surged forward, darting around the older man and clasping both his hands in his own. "You _are_ human, Angeal! You're one of the most human – I mean, you're a good person! You're no monster, the people who did this to you are the monsters."

"You're starting to sound like Genesis."

"Maybe he's right, then."

Angeal frowned at the impulsive youth still holding tight to his hands. "Don't, Zack. This is not a road for you to tread. Don't you see what I am? Are you so blinded by devotion that you just can't see it?"

Zack stepped closer and caught his mentor's reluctant gaze. He seemed to read something in those eyes, for his own eyes widened with understanding and sorrow. "You've never let anyone see, other than Genesis and Sephiroth, have you?"

"And the scientists," Angeal grated, trying to look away from Zack's sympathy but suddenly lacking the strength of will to do so. "They find such mutations interesting."

"You're still you, Angeal," Zack murmured, shifting one hand up to touch the man's cheek. "Whatever has happened, you're still you, and you're a good man. I won't turn on you."

Angeal became keenly aware of the warmth of the man holding him, of the sincere depth in those mako-bright eyes, and he began to tremble. "You don't know what you're doing," he begged. "Please, just go, Zack. Give them one less monster to play with."

"Me?" Zack smiled his dazzling, honest smile. "Give me a little credit! Besides, if I leave you like this, you'll never know what I'm thinking right now. And believe me, you want to know."

"You're nothing if not persistent," Angeal muttered. His wing flexed with an unhappy twitch. He dragged in a deep breath and tried to anticipate what Zack might be up to. As usual, he couldn't begin to guess, unless… "Zack?"

"Mmhmm?"

Angeal swallowed nervously. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Zack laughed brightly and gave his worried-looking mentor an appraising look. "I'm flattered, Angeal! But no, that's not it."

"Of course it's not." Angeal tried not to show his relief: fond though he was of Zack, his heart belonged to another.

Memory of a wry smile and lips reciting poetry flooded him with a pain so sharp Angeal gasped at the impact of it.

"There it is," Zack murmured, nodding. "In your eyes."

"What?"

Zack's eyes were solemn now as he stated, "Only humans can feel that kind of pain."

Angeal tried to turn away, but Zack held him still. The hand that had touched his cheek lifted again, touched again. "If you need more proof…" Zack brought his hand away and held it for Angeal to see.

"Angels don't cry."


End file.
